I'm Blue
by 2Dobbys
Summary: L recebe uma encomenda de quem parece conhecê-lo demasiado bem... como é que é possível que uma música revele tanto acerca de si mesmo e de quem a havia enviado? one-shot, não é yaoi/slash


**I'm Blue**

**N.A.: **_One-shot ; ligeiramente song-fic ; UA. Espero que gostem! ^^_

_--------------------------------_

L estava mais uma vez em frente ao computador, degustando um dos muitos doces que estavam em pilha numa bandeja enorme. Mais uma vez, os seus olhos estavam vidrados de concentração. Raito suspirou. _'Ele não muda nunca…'_. O detective continuava exactamente na mesma posição em que o deixara enquanto ia dar uma volta para arejar as ideias. Apenas a pequena montanha de doces parecia ter diminuído.

- Ryuuzaki! Tenho aqui uma encomenda para ti! – disse ele acenando para o detective que se virara surpreendido.

- Uma… encomenda… para mim? – ele nem conseguia acreditar. Há meses que estavam no QG e mais ninguém sabia onde ele estava sem ser os membros da investigação. Além disso… uma encomenda para ele? Isso era novidade… - De quem é?

Raito encolheu os ombros – Não diz, apenas refere que é para o 'Detective L'… será que é mais um truque de Kira? Será que ele sabe a nossa posição?

L olhou-o daquela sua maneira característica – Se souber, ele será certamente a sua pessoa, Raito-kun… subida para 70% de ser Kira.

Raito começava a ficar exasperado. Porque é que aquele homem tinha de ser tão cabeça-dura? – Mas quantas vezes é que tenho de dizer que EU NÃO SOU KIRA?????? – e atirando o pacote a L, acrescentou – Eu vou-me embora, por hoje já chega disto! Até amanhã… - e saiu furioso.

L ponderou cuidadosamente e sorriu para si mesmo; ele gostava realmente de pressionar Raito Yagami. Era… como é que se dizia… divertido! É, é isso mesmo! Na verdade, há muito tempo que nada demais acontecia… mas não conseguia parar de provocar Raito, era algo que nem ele conseguia explicar; o outro também nunca ficava muito tempo chateado com ele… aquela birra já era por hábito, pois o moreno de cabelo negro sabia bem que o de cabelo castanho também se divertia com aquelas 'picadas'. Apenas era demasiado casmurro para o admitir. Talvez se estivessem mesmo a tornar-se o que nem ele nem Raito aprenderam alguma vez a chamar a ninguém: amigos. No entanto, ainda não tinha a certeza.

Subitamente, deu-se conta do peso que tinha nas mãos: a encomenda. Olhou à volta: estava sozinho; no entanto, decidiu ir na direcção do seu quarto.

Quando lá chegou, observou por breves momentos o ambiente em redor: tudo com tons de azul, tanto mais escuros como mais claros; a única cor que não era azul era a das paredes do quarto. Sim, ele realmente _era _azul de certa maneira; era a sua maneira de ver o mundo… tudo o que para ele era bom e justo era simplesmente _azul_… por isso via sempre uma áurea de vermelho em Raito… por isso ele sempre desconfiara demais do rapaz de cabelos castanhos com reflexos avermelhados… ele apenas se sentia confortável em azul… mas ninguém sabia disso.

Sentou-se à sua maneira numa poltrona azul que lá estava a um canto. Ao abrir o pacote, ficou surpreso ao constatar que se tratava de um CD. Ao analisá-lo, percebeu que aparentava apenas ter uma única música gravada nele. _'Que estranho… eu nem ouço música…'_

Quando ia para ouvir o CD no computador que tinha no quarto, reparou que havia um bilhete junto com o CD, ainda dentro do pacote. Ao retirá-lo, leu:

" _L, podes neste momento não saber quem sou, mas eu conheço-te bem. Não te apoquentes, não sou Kira nem nada do género, apenas quero que te __**encontres a ti próprio**__. Dá a ti mesmo uma oportunidade."_

L ficou espantado. _'Dar uma oportunidade a mim mesmo? Mas do que é que está a falar?'_ Continuou a ler:

" _Eu preocupo-me contigo, já que tu não o fazes; passar os dias interminavelmente a comer doces!? Sem amigos, sem te abrires com ninguém… bem, não posso falar muito… mas isso agora não interessa - voltemos a ti. Que vida de pastel é que levas? Sem querer ser convencido, aprendi a conhecer-te de uma maneira que provavelmente nem tu te apercebes. Sei também que não ouves música, achas que é um desperdício de tempo. Talvez tenhas razão. Podes também pensar que não serve de nada… disso discordo. Vê se __**essa música que te envio **__não__** é um pouco o retrato da tua vida**__, retirando uma parte aí que fala no presente de algo que te aconteceu no passado; além disso… bem… esquece… É só um bocadinho de tempo que perdes… além disso, podes sempre compensar o tempo perdido durante a noite… em vez de te tentares convencer a dormires acordado como diz o Watari. Pelo menos fazias __**algo que te tem por completo**__…"_

L estava sem palavras, as suas mãos tremiam-lhe. _'M-mas… que…?'_ Como é que aquela pessoa sabia tanto acerca dele? Tinha de ser alguém da investigação, só podia… mas quem? Ele nunca se dera demasiado a conhecer a ninguém. Além disso, havia algumas expressões que o faziam desconfiar… _'algo que te tem por completo'_… significaria que quem quer que tivesse enviado a encomenda se sentia de certa maneira… excluído da sua vida?! Abanou a cabeça. Já estava a divagar…

Levantou-se e pôs o CD a tocar. Ao começar a ouvir os primeiros acordes, voltou à poltrona, com atenção. Subitamente, ao ouvir a letra, ficou como estátua viva.

"_Yo listen up here's a story_

(escutem aqui uma história)

_About a little guy that lives in a blue world_

(sobre um homenzinho que vive num mundo azul)

_And all day and all night and everything he sees_

(e todo o dia, e toda a noite e tudo o que ele vê)

_Is just blue_

(é simplesmente azul)

_Like him inside and outside_

(como ele por dentro e por fora)

_Blue his house with a blue little window_

(azul é a casa dele, com uma janelinha azul)

O detective ponderou no sentido daquelas palavras. No momento, a sua casa era o QG… que realmente parecia ter uns tons azuis, visto de fora… ao dar um vislumbre à janela do seu quarto, reparou que dava para o magnífico azul do céu… pronto, talvez tivesse mesmo um certo ar de plena justiça por dentro, graças a todos aqueles que incansavelmente procuravam pelo verdadeiro Kira… pronto, poderia aceitar-se que o QG era azul por dentro também… afinal, ele próprio pensava que azul era cor da justiça…

_And a blue Corvette_

(e um Corvette azul)

L paralisou. Como é que sabia que ele tinha um Corvette azul??? Como é que era possível…? Ninguém sabia, a não ser Watari… e ele confiava no homem mais velho como se fosse seu próprio pai. E sabia que ele jamais diria isso a alguém. O detective pensava isto e muito mais enquanto ouvia atentamente a letra. Continuou à escuta…

_And everything is blue for him_

(e tudo é azul para ele)

_And himself and everybody around_

(e ele mesmo e toda a gente em torno)

Sorriu. Sim, estava rodeado de gente cumpridora, justa, que acreditava nos mesmos ideais que ele.

_Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to_

(porque ele não tinha ninguém para escutar)

L não percebeu bem (ou não queria perceber) onde é que o emissor da encomenda queria chegar com aquilo… _ninguém para escutar? Mas eu tenho outro remédio para além de ouvir o que os outros me dizem a toda a hora, nem que seja para eu parar de comer doces…_ a lembrança de Raito fê-lo sorrir mais uma vez. Pronto, talvez fosse apenas esse rapaz de cabelos castanhos que fazia com que o detective **realmente** ouvisse alguma coisa sem ser as engrenagens do seu pensamento.

_I'm blue and I believe I would die_

(eu sou azul e acredito que deveria morrer)

_I'm blue and I believe I would die_

(eu sou azul e acredito que deveria morrer)

Ficou quase chocado. Ele não queria morrer! Não sem antes apanhar Kira… quem lhe enviara o pacote tinha-se enganado, a música não retratava assim tão bem a sua existência… a não ser que…

_I have a blue house with a blue window_

(tenho uma casa azul com uma janela azul)

_Blue is the colour of all that I wear_

(azul é a cor de tudo o que visto)

Fez uma careta. Então?! Eu também visto branco… amuou. Em questão de roupas é claro. Se levarmos isto para algo mais metafórico, pode-se dizer que veste azul, sim…

_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too_

(azul são as ruas e todas árvores o são também)

_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

(eu tenho uma namorada e ela é tão azul)

Uma namorada… L perdeu-se em pensamentos e recordações dolorosas… ela também andava no Wammy's… foi a sua primeira e última namorada (pelo menos foi a única a quem poderia pensar nesse sentido), foi ela que o ajudou a ver e a perceber e a amar a justiça acima de tudo; mesmo que o resto da nossa vida não tenha sido justa, mesmo que tenha sido duro e difícil… a justiça sempre deve prevalecer. Se os outros não faziam justiça, porque não nós? Porque não podemos ser nós a proteger os outros das desgraças? Era o que ela sempre fazia… até alguém ser mais forte que ela.

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos do detective que já tinha mais que controlo das emoções. Ele surpreendeu-se a si próprio ao perceber uma pequena, quente e amarga lágrima a escorrer de cada canto dos olhos esbugalhados… tantos anos… e ainda sentia falta daquela rapariga que lhe morrera nos braços, sorrindo para ele, dando-lhe a força necessária para que ele continuasse o legado de justiça que lhe deixara… o emissor do CD tinha razão, ela também _era azul_.

_Blue are the people here that walk around_

(azul são as pessoas aqui que caminham à volta)

_Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside_

(azul como o meu Corvette, é por dentro e por fora)

_Blue __are the words I say and what I think_

(azul são as palavras que digo e o que penso)

_Blue are the feelings that live inside me_

(azul são os sentimentos que vivem dentro de mim)

_I'm blue and I believe I would die_

(eu sou azul e acredito que deveria morrer)

_I'm blue and I believe I would die_

(eu sou azul e acredito que deveria morrer)

_Inside and outside_

(por dentro e por for a)

_Blue his house with a Blue little window_

(azul a casa dele com uma janelinha azul)

_And a blue Corvette_

(e um Corvette azul)

_And everything is blue for him and himself_

(e tudo é azul para ele e ele mesmo)

_And everybody around_

(e toda a gente à volta)

_Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to_

_(porque ele não tem ninguém para escutar)_

_I'm blue and I believe I would die_

(eu sou azul e acredito que deveria morrer)

_I'm blue and I believe I would die__"_

(eu sou azul e acredito que deveria morrer)

A música chegou ao fim, ficando o quarto num silêncio pesado.

Mais silêncio.

'_ping!'_

Suavemente, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo leve gotejar das lágrimas que caíam. L não se sentia assim desde aquela altura… mas não era só por aquela razão. Finalmente descobrira o que o refrão significava: a música não era apenas sobre ele, mas sim também acerca de quem tinha enviado o CD.

Claro que não era Kira… pelo menos já não o era mais! Kira também se achava como sendo a justiça, logo, considerava-se azul… acreditando que deveria morrer, admite que de certa maneira se arrependeu pelos crimes que cometeu, admitindo que de facto _os cometeu_! Sendo assim, dá a entender que não o fez por maldade, apenas porque acreditava que o que fazia era o correcto.

O detective chegou à óbvia conclusão: Kira desistira da sua demanda…

As lágrimas que agora caíam eram ainda de dor, mas principalmente de alívio, de súbita leveza de espírito… já não teria de prender ou enviar Raito Yagami para o corredor da morte, o que o acalmava. Sim, Raito era um _amigo_ para ele. Ele tinha desistido dos seus ideais pois também se tinha afeiçoado ao detective, tornando-se verdadeiramente amigos, conhecendo-se como mais ninguém conhecia, sabendo os seus mais profundos segredos. Sentindo-se ligados, nenhum podia enviar o outro para a morte. A única saída era a desistência de ambas as partes… embora ambos soubessem que nenhum deles iria desistir de cara.

'_Bela ideia, essa de me vir com __**"encomendas"**__…_ pensou o detective sorrindo.

Ao descer as escadas, viu que o resto do grupo de investigação tinha chegado, juntamente com Raito. Antes que eles o pudessem ver, olhou atentamente para o moreno de cabelos castanhos.

Ele parecia calmo e mais relaxado do que o costume, quase… normal. Sorriu. É, ele tinha desistido por ele, pela sua amizade. Isso fazia-o sentir-se estranhamente grato.

Ao se dar a ver, todos o olharam e voltaram ao trabalho, excepto Raito. Ele continuava a observar o detective, que o olha com a mesma intensidade, ainda sorrindo sem se dar conta.

Raito sorriu de volta. Ele entendera a mensagem, tal como quem a enviara…

L chegou a uma conclusão: ambos eram azuis, à sua maneira. Certo, Raito tinha sido meio vermelho, mas desistira.

Continuaram a olhar-se, compreendendo-se e analisando-se mutuamente. Tinham todo o resto de uma vida para aprenderem a se comportar normalmente, como todos os amigos normais eram… mas não! Eles eram assim mesmo, diferentes. Se não fossem assim mesmo, jamais seria o que eram naquele momento.

Seria possível que a verdadeira amizade superasse tudo? Parecia que sim.

-----------------------------

**N.A.:** a _música é dos __Eiffel 65__ e chama-se __**"I'm Blue"**__. Acho que foi uma boa escolha, tendo como "tema" (se assim podemos chamar) a "cor da justiça", a essência de L e Raito Y. espero que tenham gostado… o que acharam? ^^_


End file.
